


consolation

by determination



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Let's Players AU, M/M, mentions of futaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Akira isn't necessarily bad at video games, but playing badly makes for a good playthrough. That, plus teasing Goro.





	consolation

**Author's Note:**

> this is for goro akechi appreciation week day 2! the prompt is "the moment he became my favorite character"  
> there wasn't necessarily a moment (or moments) in game that did it for me, and at first, i actually disliked him quite a bit lol but my twin and i usually have game grumps playing in the background while we're doing shit so we started coming up with a lpers au with goro. at first it was goro and ryuji, but we changed it to goro and akira because it felt better suited that way. either way, this au really endeared goro to me! we'd pick out specific lines and bits that fit them from whhichever grumps playthrough was playing, so i started to like him more. we hadn't finished the game yet at that point so as we got further and closer to the end of the game, i just found myself drawn to him and ended up getting super attached!  
> since i consider this au the catalyst of my love for goro, i thought i'd try to do it justice by writing something for it. after having writers block for a couple months, i'm really surprised (and glad) that i managed to write this. it's pretty corny and short but at least it's something lol  
> oh, and for reference, their channel is called phantom gamers (probably a little lame but i wasn't sure what else to use) and futaba is their editor!  
> anyway! sorry for the long notes lol i hope you enjoy this, and as always, please no criticisms or critiques!

The giggles escaping Akira are probably unsightly, even for him. In spite of all of Goro's attempts warning him against using his character's special ability because it would ultimately kill him, he'd used it. His character, predictably, proceeded to die. This, paired with all of his previous deaths (all for completely arbitrary reasons) seems to have been too much for the pair, as even Goro has devolved into gasps of laughter.

God, Goro has a cute laugh. Akira hears it everyday, more so when they're recording, but he still finds himself fondly thinking about it now.

"Akira, you're a travesty," Goro finally gets out. He still sounds winded, clutching his stomach with one hand and his controller with the other.

"That's part of my charm," Akira counters with a broad grin. "You know you love me for it."

Goro rolls his eyes, but he can't keep the smile off his face. "You're free to think that." He pauses, checking the timer on the couch arm beside him. "Jeez, this episode is almost twenty minutes. It's time for next time on Phantom Gamers! Can you believe it? Nearly twenty minutes of Akira Kurusu dying in progressively stupider ways and somehow finding new ways to troll me."

"On the bright side, we made no progress," Akira snorts.

" _That's_ the bright side?" One of Goro's eyebrows quirks up in amusement. "I think our definitions of that concept might differ ever so slightly."

"No, see," Akira gestures melodramatically with both hands, "it means that I'm gonna make it up to you with a big wet kiss. See? Isn't that better than the alternative?"

"The alternative being... us finishing that level and keeping all of our loot and money instead of losing it all? That definitely sounds _sooo_ much worse." Goro's sarcasm is even more apparent as he rolls his eyes again. It's in good humor, though, if the grin still tugging on his lips is anything to go by. "Anyway, next time, I'll have killed Akira and we'll have beaten that level. Stay tuned!"

"Ooh, murder," Akira wiggles his eyebrows, " _sexy_."

"Futaba, cut the video before he says that," Goro says, deadpan and directly into the mic.

"Shh," Akira leans over onto Goro and awkwardly wraps his arms around him. "Futaba, put the word 'murder' on the screen and add a bunch of cool graphics and hearts around it."

"Futaba, when you edit this," Goro gives Akira a look, "come find me and help me bury Akira's body."

"Futaba..." Akira can't help snickering as he holds Goro's gaze, "I'm not telling you to do anything else, but leave the end slate up for a little bit so I can kiss Goro live on the show."

"You are," Goro's eyes narrow slightly, " _insufferable_." He leans away as Akira lifts his head with puckered lips. "Don't you dare make noises like you actually kissed me."

Akira straightens with his face just a few inches from Goro's. Then, with a smug grin, he plants a quick peck on Goro's lips before reaching over to pause the recording.

The flush on Goro's cheeks does wonders to tame the indignant glare he shoots at Akira. "Seriously?" Goro huffs. "Do you always have to do things like that?"

"I'm sorry," Akira drawls as he splays himself over Goro's lap and looks up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You're not." Goro frowns down at him.

"You're right," Akira nods, "I'm not."

With a sigh, Goro appears to give in, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Akira's hair. The sensation is nice. Akira hums a bit as he uses both hands to seek out Goro's free hand.

"Do you want me to go get some drinks? I drank the rest of my water bottle before we started that episode," Akira offers as he laces their fingers together. Goro shakes his head. "Alright." Akira shrugs. He stares up at Goro, who averts his gaze elsewhere. "Then… Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"N-" Goro starts, but he cuts himself off. His cheeks are a lovely shade of pink. "... Sure," he amends quietly. It's too cute, really.

Akira is happy to oblige as he pulls himself up, frees Goro's hand from his own to cup Goro's face and gently bring their lips together. It's soft and slow, and Akira is pleased to feel Goro's hands rest on his hips.

When he pulls back, Goro pouts slightly, which earns a cheeky grin in return. He offers one more light kiss to pacify him. Goro sighs contentedly and allows Akira to lower himself back to Goro's lap.

"You weren't really mad, were you?" Akira asks. The playful edge is gone, replaced by a genuine curiosity.

"About what?" Goro questions.

"Mm..." Akira hums, taking Goro's hand once again. "My shitty gameplay, me trolling you, the kiss joke."

Goro's answer is a hesitant "No...?" which prompts Akira to subconsciously squeeze his hand. "I mean, definitely not the game stuff. That shit is actually a lot of fun. I think it wouldn't be anywhere near as enjoyable if we just played straight through like... like actual Let's Players, y'know."

Akira snorts, but forces himself to stay serious. "If the kiss stuff bothers you, I won't do it again. I recognize it's probably a little unfair to you anyway, putting you on the spot like that."

Goro opens his mouth, seems to think better of it, closes it again, then pauses to think. "It's not necessarily that," he explains. "I just don't like... well, it feels like when you tease like that during recordings, it's turning our relationship into a show. Into _the_ show. If that makes sense."

Akira nods his understanding. "Gotcha." He brings Goro's hand toward him, planting a gentle kiss to the back of it. "That totally makes sense. I won't do it again." A small smile graces Goro's face. "I hope you know that that's not how I view our relationship at all. I think you're the cutest boy in the world and I just like teasing you because I think you're even cuter when you're flustered."

"You're too much," Goro shakes his head in resignation. "Do you even think about the things you say before they come out of your mouth?"

"What? Take the compliments, ya dingus," Akira laughs, rapping Goro's hand lightly with his knuckles. He's glad to note, though, that Goro seems to have relaxed now, having cleared up what was on his mind.

"Thanks, I suppose," he mutters. The soft smile on his face causes Akira's heart to skip a beat. "Shall we get back to recording? We do have a level to beat, after all."

_After you just showed me that expression? Not a chance_ , Akira thinks. He sits up and plants himself on Goro's thighs, savoring the surprise and confusion that flashes across Goro's face. "I still have to make it up to you for the disaster of an episode we just recorded."

"Wh-" Goro's breath hitches as Akira leans in close, the tips of their noses brushing. "Did that other kiss not count or something?"

"Nah, it did," Akira grins. "But half of my deaths were intentional so I think that warrants more than one consolation kiss."

Goro's blushing again, cheeks rosy as he grins back at Akira.

"I suppose you're right," he nods, hooking his arms around Akira's waist. "How about... one kiss per arbitrary character death?"

Akira is already closing the remaining distance to Goro's mouth. "Sounds fair to me."

 


End file.
